The Fire starter and the artist
by aireagle92
Summary: Take place during X-Men Origins. While trying to live a normal life these two friends faced a greater Enemy; Stryker's team, what will happen to these two friends read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1**

****_Disclamer: I don't own any X-men people that the writers rights but I do own my Oc's. This story take place during X-Men Origins:Wolverine._****

* * *

><p>"What is the Pythagorean theorem?" Mr. Campbell asked. The man had a bad balding problem, of what was left with his hair was grey, and quite dull brown eyes. He was wearing black dress pants with a white dress shirt. "Anyone?"<p>

The bell went off at once.

"Thank you god." Cassie Leslie, whisper to her best friend Kayden Lewis.

The two girls started to laugh softly so Mr. Campbell wouldn't hear them. Cassie Leslie was 17 with wavy dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, with sharp grey eyes that the pupils were circled with golden color. She stood at 5'6. While her friend Kayden Lewis was also 17 with straight honey brown hair that went her mid back, with bright blue eyes that looked like it had a fire inside it, she stood at 5'7. Cassie was wearing ripped dark wash jeans with a black t-shirt, covering her feet were black converses. While Kayden was wearing faded blue jeans with a dark purple t-shirt, she too was wearing converses.

**Cassie P.O.V.**

"Well, I'll see you at lunch Kay." I said.

"Ditto," Kayden said. "I'm off to drive Mrs. Fabian mad."

"Well don't drive her too mad Kay." I said laughing.

"I'll try but no promise there." Kay said back.

We then parted way with Kay going to music, while I was going to art. The art teacher Miss. Andrews was in her normal outfit with a white lab coat to cover her long plaid skirt with a black sweater, and flats. Her long auburn hair was pulled back into a tight bun.

"Morning, Miss. Andrews." I said walking into the art room.

"Good morning, Cassie." Miss. Andrews said back to me.

The room was large bricks painted white; with wooden cabinets that has different art supplies inside.

"Ok class," Miss. Andrews said. "Start to work your individual projects."

We all mostly went to work on our projects, some when and got clay, others went for pen's. I just went to my backpack and grabbed my purple pencil. I started with a basic style of sketching, letting my mind run free that the end of the period I had rough sketch of Kay holding her guitar. The bell went off; I grabbed my bag and headed down to the lunch room. I saw Kay already on line getting her lunch, I ran to our normal circle table that we normal sit that. We we're consider the freaks of the school but to be honest we didn't care, they would mostly leave us be. I pulled out a peanut butter and raspberry jelly sandwich; a green granny smith apple, four Oreos in a bag, and two can's of coke. Kay finally came to the table with pizza and fries.

"Your coke," I said. "Enjoy."

"Thanks Cass." Kay said opening her can and took a sip.

Three of the popular kids were walking towards us.

"Here they came." I whispered.

The one in the lead was Susan William's a bright blond with cold brown eyes she stood that 5'5 she was wearing a plaid skirt with a pink blouse, and black flats. Right behind her was Mary Albert's a redhead with green eyes she stood that 5'4 she was wearing clean jeans with a purple blouse, and black tennis shoes. Right next to her was Cheryl Stone a black haired with blue eyes she was 5'5, and had on jeans with a blue blouse and white tennis shoes.

"So what are you losers doing now?" Susan asked.

"That's none of your business," Kay said back. "So leave us be."

"I have to tell you something." Mary said.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"That you freaks and losers should go and dead." Cheryl said being serious.

"That's it." Kay said getting up.

I grabbed her arm.

"Don't." I whispered.

Kay just sat back down.

"That's right all bark and no bite." Susan said.

I grabbed at Kay but was too late because Kay's fist was hitting Susan's face. I jump up and grab Kay trying to pull her away from Susan.

"You bitch!" Susan yelled. "You will pay for that."

Two teachers finally came and help pull Susan and Kay away.

"Bout time." I muttered.

"Lewis, principal office now." One of the teachers said.

"I'm going I'm going," Kay said. "Cass grabbed my bag for me will you?"

"Sure Kay." I said.

Kay walked off heading to the principal's office. I went back to the table and grabbed our stuff, and follow Kay. I found Kay sitting on the wooden bench next to the office.

"Is her face blooded up?" Kay asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I thinking three days of not being in school Kay or be told to clean something."

I sat down next to her, taking out my sketch pad and with a pencil started to draw out Susan's face.

"Let me see it please?" Kay asked. "Come on let me see."

"Hold on a second," I said. "I'm adding the last touches."

"Come on." Kay said.

"Ok ok here we go." I said showing Kay, Susan's beat up face.

"Damn I got her good." Kay said laughing at the sketch.

That's when the Mr. Ciardha came outside of his office; I hid the sketch that once. Mr. Ciardha was middle aged man with blond hair that was nearly cut short; his blue eyes stare down at us. He was wearing a three piece suit in black with a white collar shirt and blue tie.

"Miss. Lewis in my office now." He said.

"I know Mr. Ciardha," Kay said. "I'll see you later Cass."

"Later Kay see you in set crew." I said getting up from the bench and headed to my next class, hopping Kay wouldn't get kick out of school was three days again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>OK that the end of chapter one more is to come, please Review but please make the review to help not to be hurtful ok.<span> **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

******_Disclamer: I don't own any X-men people that the writers rights but I do own my Oc's. This story take place during X-Men Origins:Wolverine._******

* * *

><p>I headed to my next class, English with Ms. Mayer. A older woman with black hair going white and was pulled into a tight bun, her eyes were dark brown and sharp as hell she was wearing a long black skirt that went to her ankles and a white long-sleeved blouse and black slip on shoes. We were watching a home on Romeo &amp; Juliet, half way through it I was half asleep "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?<br>Deny thy father and refuse thy name.  
>Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love<br>And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

I bit back a scream; don't get me wrong I love Shakespeare but I hated Romeo & Juliet, Hamlet was so much better. I took out my notebook and started to draw smoke bombs and they appeared on the table, I slipped then into my bag. When the bell finally went off, I was the first one out. I met up with Kayden once again in History.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Two days in the ISS room." Kayden said back.

History ended quickly as the last bell of the day well off. The school became a flurry activity, most of the kids headed to their lockers to collect their things and headed home. Kayden and I follow their lead and headed to our lockers and grabbed our things and the books we were need for homework. We then headed to the music hallway which doubles as backstage, Kayden help with the sounds and building the set. I was part of the painting crew. The play was A Midsummer Night's Dream. The leads were Martin Lightwood as Oberon, and Jackie Free as Titania. Puck was Rachel Sullivan, as we entered Kayden disappeared into the audition to help Chris Anderson with the sound board. I met up with Caroline Hacket, the stage manager to get my coconut holding the paint I would need to start working on the flowers and butterfly's that we would need in the background. A few of the flowers and butterfly's would hang over the balcony of the second floor.

**This is a time lapse**

"That's a day everyone!" Caroline called through the sound system.

"I feel weird about leaving you two behind after I leave." Chris said.

"Don't worry about us Chris," I said. "My mom is coming in ten minutes."

"Ok then have a good night and see you tomorrow." Chris said.

He ran out of the two doors, heading to his mom beat up red jeep and that left us alone.

"I'm giving her two more minutes." I said.

"Then, what?" Kayden asked.

"We walk home." I said.

"Really?" Kayden asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I mean it's a great day to walk."

"You mean you want to go into the woods and try and draw that flower again." Kayden said.

Right as my mom pulled up in her old car, she honked.

"Come on Kay." I said pushing on the door.

"I'm coming." Kay said quickly following me.

We ran into the back seat, and slam the door, locking it.

"What do you girls want for dinner?" Mom asked.

Mom and I shared similar hair color but different length that goes to her hips but she normally tie up. Her eyes were light hazel; she stands at 5'10 with a similar skin tone. She was in jeans with a purple blouse and black converses that were cover with paint stains. Mom was like a grown up kid, but she could be firm when she needed too. She was an art Professor, she is always approving Kay's love for Music and I'm for art, as she putted it.

"Art and Music can work hand in hand, or help the other." She said.

Getting back the dinner question, and with Mom driving.

"I don't really care." I muttered.

"I want Wendy's!" Kay yelled. "Please?"

"Cassie you want Wendy's?" Mom asked.

"Sure." I said.

**This is a time lapse**

We sat in the kitchen of my home, the house was a two storied with a black tilted roof with a light blue painted and white trim. Mom had planted plants in the front. Mostly herbs, the kitchen was painted a light green with brown cabinets, with a white sink and dark countertops. The table we had was a large circled of light wood with about six chairs of similar wood. Kay was like mom's other daughter, hell she lived here. The reason was after her dad left, her mom turned alcohol and got abused to Kayden. After Mom off out about it, Kayden had an open invite. Kayden took it; Mom loved it, and it made the house into a home.

"Meow!" We heard and turn to see Tiger our grey and black tabby cat.

"You were already feed Tig." Mom said back.

Tiger kept crying and then jump on to Kayden gut and cry in her face.

"Tiger I love you to pieces but get off now." Kayden ordered.

Tiger cry once more. Kayden kept giving him a look, Tiger hopped off her and walked away.

"Look like you won that round." I said laughing. Tiger did someone every day, mostly it was Kayden or Mom.

Our other cat a grey boy, smoke loves me more.

"Yeah but he'll get even with me later," Kay said back. "Ah Mom I tell you something."

"Yes what is it Kayden?" Mom asked.

"Well," Kay said. "I got into a fight with Susan William and got two days in the ISS room."

"What did she do this time?" Mom asked.

"You freaks and losers should go and dead," Kay said. "I just lost it and punch her in the face."

"Did your fire come out?" Mom asked at once.

"No," Kay said. "Luckily, Cass was there."

"Kayden I'm proud that your fire didn't come out," Mom said. "But you need to control that temper you got and the stay goes for you Cassie."

"We understand Mom." We both said.

I was willing to speak truthful I did have temper, but I took it out my drawing which sometimes didn't help.

"I'm heading to bed," I said quickly. "I need some sleep."

"Sweet dreams Cassie." Mom said kissing my forehead.

"And many more." Kay and I said back.

* * *

><p><strong><span>OK that the end of chapter two, more is to come, please Review but please make the review to help not to be hurtful ok.<span> **


	3. AN

_**"Author note"**_

As of right now on all of my stories are on hold, the reason why is that I have finals to come and I have Papers I need to do. I'm sorry but after these things are done the stories will started once again.


End file.
